


"Happy Birthday"

by Kisu102



Series: Settpheltober 2020 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crying, Gentleness, Hugs, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: Sett and Aphelios had just began dating and Sett tries to prepare a surprise for Aphelios' first birthday since they became a couple.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Settpheltober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"Happy Birthday"

\- Happy Birthday! - Sett shouted with enthusiasm while throwing confetti into a very confused Aphelios that has just gotten home. 

" How… " Aphelios signed still thinking about what to say and trying to make sense of what was happening and recalling the time before they became lovers when he had shared his birthday date on a whim to know Sett's. He sighed internally a bit embarrassed of himself but smiled tenderly to his lover, who seemed way more excited than him about the event. 

\- Come in! Come in! I made all your favorite things to eat! - Aphelios giggled silently 

"You did?" 

\- Yeah! - Aphelios looked at Sett with a knowing smile and made Sett look away while he guided him to the dining space. - W-ell, my mama made it, but I helped! And I gathered the recipes! - Sett dragged the chair for Aphelios to sit on it. Aphelios smiled reluctantly until he sat down and realized what was in front of him. The smile in his face faded away immediately. In front of him was a set of Lunari traditional dishes and beverages exclusively used for special occasions. Aphelios looked up to Sett, who was by his side smiling proudly. 

"How did you gathered all this?" Sett smiled even more cockily as if that was no big deal for him. He wasn't gonna admit that he had paid quite a large amount of coin to get such simple secrets of the Lunari. 

\- Come on! Try it out! - Sett looked eager to know what Aphelios thought and presented to him a small cake with one candle - this first, make your wish! - Aphelios smiled resigned and blew the candle gently to which Sett quickly took it out and offered him a fork - This one was the hardest recipe to get, but my mama is a great cook! I'm sure it'll taste just as good! - 

"I'm sure it will " Aphelios signed reassuringly, at this point it didn't matter how it tasted, his chest felt warm that Sett had gone so far to give him such a surprise in his first birthday together. Aphelios took a small piece into his mouth. The sweet but gentle taste showered his body with nostalgia and sadness. The memories of him and his sister celebrating on their own, eating cake and drinking tea near the lake showering in the moonlight near the Lunari camp. How they would compete to see which got the best present for the other each year. How he would do anything in his power to see his sister on that day, no matter how far apart they would be all year, they would always make it back to each other on their birthday. Except this year. He was eating cake on his own. He would probably never be able to share a meal with her again. 

\- Aphelios? Is it that bad? You don't have to eat it but we did follow the recipe… - Sett crouched to his side and brushed his cheek gently - Im sorry, please don't cry… - Aphelios looked at him surprised and took his hand to his own cheek, he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had. The tears began to flow more violently and quickly than before until he couldn't hold back his sobbing anymore. Aphelios signed apologetic. 

"It tastes just the same. Just as my sister and I used to eat. It's perfect." He said between silent sobbing and trying to fix himself up cleaning his tears with his hands until he felt arms around him. Aphelios stopped moving, surprised by the sudden physical contact. Sett and him hadn't been dating for long and Aphelios didn't like people touching him at all, aside from Alune, but Sett hugging him, it felt good, familiar, it felt right. 

\- I'm sorry, Aphelios, I didn't think of how it would feel, since this was your first birthday without her… - Sett hold him tighter which made Aphelios slowly calm down and answer the hug slowly. Sett understood. Maybe because he also had someone very special to him and couldn't bear the thought of losing her, Aphelios wasn't sure, but he was grateful. His connection to Alune was unique and incredibly important to him and Sett didn't judge him for it, instead he tried to nurture him when in pain, just like Alune did. If it was Sett, Aphelios thought, maybe he could actually open up again. 

Sett slowly let him go to see his face as Aphelios had stopped sobbing. Sett moved Aphelios' hair out of the way and brushed his cheek while Aphelios put his hand over Sett's enjoying the touch. Sett felt a sharp pain in his chest, Aphelios was way too adorable to him, he wanted to kiss him and hold him and just make him his in every sense of the word, but he really liked Aphelios, he didn't want to ruin things. Aphelios had asked for him to go slow and he would do everything in his power to take it as slow as Aphelios wanted as seeing him accept his affection so endearingly just made him feel something he hadn't ever before with anyone else. 

\- I really… really, really like you, Aphelios… - Sett smiled resigned realizing how he was slowly giving everything to the man in front of him. Aphelios looked surprised at first and then quickly embarrassed he took his hand back to sign something. 

" Phel " He signed slowly for Sett to catch it which looked confused and intrigued with his ears pointing up. Aphelios giggled silently at Sett's expression, and signed again. " The nickname my sister has for me, Phel. If you want, you can use it too." Sett stopped for a minute and smiled excited. 

\- Phel! - Sett smiled happily while Aphelios felt embarrassed for hearing his nickname in his lovers voice. - Phel - Sett said more gently while he took his hand and kissed it, making Aphelios blush. - Phel… - Sett whispered full of love and affection which almost made Aphelios' heart stop. - Let me hold you, Phel - Sett finally asked pleadingly to which Aphelios moved closer, opening his arms slightly. It was the only the second hug in their relationship but Aphelios felt he never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 for SettPheltober 2020


End file.
